The Clichéd but still adorable tales of Evans and Potter
by AdrianaTheAnglophile
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding James and Lily, aka the best ship ever. Updated when I feel inspired, which is often.
1. I Like Cats

******A/N I have had an awful case of writers block lately! With school, homework and stress I haven't had much time to write. But, Thanksgiving Break's coming up, fingers crossed I can get chapter two of Questions and Answers up by then. Until then, please enjoy this short drabble. As usual, I'm not the brilliance behind Harry Potter; I'm just a girl who likes borrowing the characters.**

* * *

"It's your fault that I'm going to die alone," Lily tells him as she sees him sitting by the fire in the common room.

"How so, Evans?" He asks with feigning innocence, a sly smile on his face.

"I just got back from a horrid date with, Philip," she informed him. "He kept looking around the Three Broomsticks nervously and then half way through the date he asks me if you were going to hex him for being with me," she finished shooting daggers at him.

James chuckled, running a hand through his already messy hair. "And this is my fault?" He inquires.

"There isn't anyone else who would go around threatening any boy I decide to date."

"I threatened _one_ of your dates," he corrected. "That was a year ago anyways."

"Now, no one seems interested in dating me because of you and your big mouth," she glared, taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"You act as if this is a bad thing, Evans," James smirked.

"You're impossible," she muttered.

"You're not going to die alone, Lily." He said after a few moments.

"Right, I'll get a few cats or something," she replied looking at the fire.

"I like cats," he smiled.

"That's nice," she replied without looking in his direction.

"I could live with one, or a few, whichever you prefer, really."

"Are you suggesting we live together?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am. You, me, and a few cats. What do you say?"

"Only in your dreams, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Sometimes dreams can come true," he commented before standing and leaving.


	2. The Way I Love You

**A/N **I got the idea for this from "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift (that girl ships these two I swear). I can't decide if I actually like it or not, but at the moment I'm leaning more towards disliking it. I couldn't really get the idea for it across like I wanted but I hope some of you like it. Also, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was subtle at first; only little changes. Lily didn't really think too much of it. It wasn't until he rebuffed her kisses when they were in the common room one night that she really noticed it.

"People can see us," James muttered sheepishly.

"Since when have you ever cared?" She murmured into his ear.

"It's not appropriate behavior," he replied. She looked at him curiously; a little hurt, but didn't press the issue any further.

She went to bed soon later and lay there puzzling over James' recent changes in behavior. They'd had a fight a few weeks back; fights weren't common between them and usually they were forgotten within a few hours. Lily refused to speak to him for two days after this one. After they had made up was when the changes started.

She confronted James about it the following day. "You haven't been yourself the past few weeks," she commented casually. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm _fine_, Lily," he insisted.

"You're not making you're usual jokes, Marlene hasn't come back from a Quidditch practice complaining about being sore and announcing how she would love to hex you, I haven't heard you make a single flirtatious comment towards McGonagall, I haven't seen you talking with Sirius in the back of class at all this week," she began. "You've just been _agreeing_ with me, not even bothering to state your opinion, you refused to kiss me in the common room last night, so what is it, James?" She looked at him expectantly.

He watched her momentarily before speaking. "When we had that row, you told me to I needed to get my priorities straight and that I should do some serious thinking about myself," he said softly.

She remembered that, she didn't even remember what the fight had been about, but she remembered the harsh words she had used.

"You are an idiot," she told him after a few minutes. "That's what I love about you. I love your ridiculous jokes, I love how much you like winning, I love when you tell me your opinion, the passion that you have for something you believe in. I love that you would snog me anywhere in a heartbeat. _I love you. _Don't ever feel like you need to fix yourself for me," she took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them. "You're far from perfect, but you're perfect for me."

And then his lips crashed down on hers, in a disorienting kiss that would have made Lily fall if he hadn't been holding her waist. Her hands wrapped around in his hair, messing it up even more, both of their heartbeats raced. The passion she had just momentarily been speaking of was there in that kiss.

He pulled away slightly minutes, hours, or maybe even weeks later. "You said you loved me," he murmured.

"I do," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too. I love every bloody thing about you, Lily."


	3. He's Now Your Cat, Not Ours

******A/N **_I guess this could be considered the companion drabble to my chapter three drabble. I haven't a clue why I like incorporating cats into my stories, but somehow they sneak their way into them. Once again, I don't own Harry Potter; but, I do own a cat!_

* * *

"I hate your cat, Lily," James said walking into the living room of their flat.

The red head looked up from the book she was reading. "What happened to Charon being_ our_ cat?"

"Look what the bloody beast did to my hand!" He took a seat beside her and held out his hand for her to see the multiple scratches on it and what looked to be a deep bite mark.

She sighed and placed a bookmark in the book, "You shouldn't antagonize him."

"He did this to me completely unprovoked!" he insisted.

"James, the scratches aren't even bad, I don't see why you're making such a fuss about it."

"He's a monster." Lily shook her head at her boyfriend. "Sirius agrees with me, too."

"Well Sirius is more of a dog person, isn't he?" she replied.

"Funny," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "So, why did Charon scratch you?"

"I was looking for my wand and he was lying on it. So, I gently pushed him away from it and that's when he did this to me!"

"I think we have different definitions of gently," she replied.

"I nudged him off the bed," he elaborated. The black cat the couple had just been discussing came trotting into the room and jumped up on the arm of the couch. He nudged Lily's arm with his nose asking to be pet.

"You were the one who got him, James. Don't act like it's my fault we have him," she said, rubbing below the cat's chin as he purred contently.

"I think he's plotting my death," he commented, watching the cat closely.

"Sleep with one eye open," she smirked.

"You're a terrible girlfriend. It wouldn't surprise me if you were helping him."

"You caught us," she laughed.

"Will you mend my hand, please?" he asked after a few minutes off watching the two in disgust.

"Why can't you do it?" she turned from the cat.

"Because, I'm rubbish at healing spells. Besides," he added, "you're _much _better at them."

"Kissing up isn't going to get you anywhere," she sighed dramatically. "Let me see your hand."

"Thank you," he grinned extending his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied before mending the scratches and bite. "Better?"

He pulled her away from the arm of the chair and into his embrace. "Much," he answered, sending a smug look in the direction of the cat.


	4. The Wedding Speech

_A/N I have no clue how I feel about this one. It's two o'clock in the morning though and I just finished writing it, so I guess I'll decide once I'm fully awake. The idea for this had been floating around in my head for sometime now. I'm pretty sure I totally ruined it though. Well congrats everyone to surviving the end of the world. Expect more updates later on today._

* * *

"Excuse me everyone," Sirius Black called, rather loudly too seeing as only a small group of people were there. "I, as the best man, have the duty of making a speech about the groom and his blushing bride." He said standing up on a chair for everyone to see him.

"James," Lily murmured to her new husband. "Should we be worried?"

"Relax, _Mrs. Potter_," he grinned. "He isn't going to say anything too bad."

"You've been waiting to say that all night haven't you?" she smiled pecking him lightly on the lips.

"James here had been in love with Lily for a very long time. It was quite pathetic, really. He's a nice looking bloke and could have dated any bird he wanted. But, no he decided to spend his days obsessing over Evans."

"Maybe I was wrong," James murmured.

"Hush, I want to hear this," Lily whispered.

"Evans, hated him of course. Prongs became quite familiar with her bat-bogey hex. She isn't very subtle when telling someone to get lost."

"You did hex me a good amount of times."

"Should have buggered off when I asked politely," she replied.

"You know one time, I caught Prongs doodling L.E. over a piece of parchment is charms. That was in sixth year…"

"Did you really?" Lily asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes," he muttered sheepishly. "In my defense though, I was sort of in love with you."

"I didn't really like Lily until sixth year or so. I thought she was kind of a bitch…"

"Gee thanks," she said under her breath.

"But, one day she caught James and me trying to turn the Slytherin banner hot pink. Instead of giving us detention, she actually helped us out. I decided then that she couldn't be all that bad."

"I should have stopped you two and given you two detentions. Then, I wouldn't have had gotten caught along with you," Lily said.

"Oh come on, you had a blast scrubbing floors with me."

"Then, those two started dating. Took them long enough too. They spent nearly a year just ignoring the fact they wanted to snog each other senseless. I'll admit, I did miss the times though when I could walk into our dormitory without catching them in a heated snog…"

"James, say something!" she whispered, blushing.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at here is that they love each other. Their two fantastic people and in times like these we could always use a little more love in the world." He turned toward the newlyweds "So Prongs, Lily congratulations, I'm happy for you guys. I love you both."

Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes. Coming from Sirius, that as really sweet. Lily walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Sirius."

When she pulled away, Sirius spoke once more. "I also hope you two have a fantastic night as a newly married couple," he finished raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You could have kept that last part out," she glared. It was hard though when she couldn't stop smiling.

"Nah, I couldn't have."


	5. Thinking of the Future

_It's been a month since I last updated, yikes! I haven't had a lot of inspiration to write lately, but maybe this a turning point for me and I can get back into the groove of it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this poorly written drabble that I'm not very impressed with!_

* * *

The Great Hall filled with students sitting down to eat. Each house table was packed with ravenous students who were still trying to shake the sleep from their faces. James Potter was no different as he sat down with Lily besides their friends. They chatted and ate for a majority of breakfast until the post arrived.

An envelope addressed to Lily landed beside her plate. She looked at it curiously before breaking the seal on it and opening to see the letter inside. She scanned over it; James watched as her smile turned into a sort of grimace and she stuffed the letter and envelope into her bag, standing up. He stood to follow her.

"I just forgot my potions book, I'll see you in class, yeah?" she said, attempting a smile.

"I don't mind going with you."

"Don't miss out on eating because of me." She stood up on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek before departing.

He didn't have a chance to ask her throughout the day. With classes and head duties it was near impossible to find a time to talk to her. James watched her put on the happy façade, laughing when appropriate and having casual conversations with her friends.

The common room was empty and their friends were either out about the castle or asleep. James found the opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey, Lily?" he said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mhmm?" she replied not bothering to look up from essay she'd been working on for the better part of two hours.

"Who was that letter from? The one you got at breakfast this morning."

This got her attention and she looked up at him for a few moments before answering. "Remember how I sent in that application for the internship in St Mungo's? Well, the ministry was kind enough to respond to it."

"What did it say?" he asked.

"To sum it up, they told me that mudbloods really shouldn't bother looking for work," she said, looking back down at her paper.

James cringed when he heard her say that. "Don't call yourself that."

"Why not, James? It all means the same thing. Whether I'm muggleborn or a mudblood, I don't have a chance of finding a job once we leave. And I know I told you that I want to fight, but they aren't exactly sending out recruiters to find people who want to." She sighed and looked up at him.

The idea of Lily fighting terrified James. He learned years before that Lily could handle herself but he still wanted to be there to protect her. When they had discussed this before it always ended in her getting irritated with him and after a few minutes a heated snog in a broom closet. Not all bad, James had to admit. He knew he was being a hypocrite though; it had been Sirius and his plan to fight as soon as they left Hogwarts.

"It's scary you know, that we only have a few months here until we have to find places to live and figure out how to earn money so you can afford a place to live and food and..." she trailed off, pulling him from his thoughts.

He took her hand and pulled her so that she was sitting beside him. "I know a way you wouldn't have to worry about any of that."

She looked at him curiously. "Okay I'll bite, what's James Potter's fix for my lack of family who can do magic?"

"Marry me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Marry me," James repeated patiently.

"Don't be funny, this is serious."

"I'm being completely serious, Lily. We could get married and you wouldn't have to worry about finding a job or a place to live or anything else."

"We're eighteen, James! Do you honestly expect me to agree to this? People only get married this young when they're-"

"Completely and unconditionally in love?" he cut in.

"When they're pregnant," she finished.

"Well if you want, we could get started on that right away." He raised an eyebrow suggestively at her.

"Funny," Lily deadpanned.

He shrugged. "I'm not asking you to answer me right now. Hell, don't even think of this as an actual proposal. Just keep it in mind, yeah?"

"Sure, I'll think about it." She said moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest. "If you told me three years ago that I'd be sitting here discussing marriage with you, I would have thought you were completely mad."

He chuckled lightly. "If I would have told you that, three years ago, you would have hexed me into oblivion."

"You're probably right," she admitted sheepishly. "But, Lily Potter does have a certain ring to it."

"It does, as well as Mrs. Lily Potter and Lily and James Potter and-"

"I think I get it," she smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."


	6. A Sentiment Showing my Love for you

_A/N Can we just take a moment to congratulate me for publishing two days in a row? That's like a new record for me! Anyways, enjoy this drabble, which I've got to say is pretty darn cute._

* * *

"Here," James said dropping a folded piece of parchment on top of the open text book Lily was currently reading through.

She looked up at him with an annoyed expression then back down to the book. "It's a piece of parchment."

"That is where you're wrong. It is a sentiment to show my love for you," he grinned crookedly at her.

"You love me enough to show me a piece of folded parchment?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done," she said sardonically.

"Just have a look at it," he said taking a seat beside her.

Lily picked up the parchment and examined it closely. Then she picked up her wand and said, "_Revelio." _

_Messer Moony would like to congratulate you on your feeble attempts to look at this, and also believes you should try a bit harder._

_Messer Wormtail agrees with Messer Moony's statement._

_Messer Padfoot thinks that you your boyfriend is a complete git for showing you this, but also agrees with the above statement. _

_Messer Prongs knows you can do better and would also like to add that you look stunning today._

Since she was not known for backing down from a challenge, Lily tried multiple times to get the parchment to show what it really was while James watched amused at his girlfriend's struggle.

Finally, the correct writing appeared. "_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map…" _she read. "You four made a map?"

"It's not just any old map, Lily. Take a look at the inside."

Opening it, she noticed the small dots scurrying about and the details of the castle; the hidden passageways, the common rooms, all the corridors and hallways. "This is really, really impressive," she said looking up at him.

"I detect a bit of surprise in your tone. I'm hurt," he said, smiling proudly at the map.

"You fully well know that I don't doubt your magical ability," she said. "How long did it take to make it?"

"Peter came up with the idea for it in second year, and we started it sometime in the middle of third year and we finished by the beginning of fifth year."

"That explains all those times I saw you all in the library back then. I always thought you lot just had a death wish and were interested in Madam Pince fulfilling it."

He chuckled lightly, "No, that was just one of the perks to spending all our free time in there.

"Well, come on then," she told him as she began collecting her things.

"Where are we going?"

"To make good use out of this map," she said with a suggestive wink.


	7. Of Walks and Fire Whiskey

_A/N Hey there! I was inspired tow rite this after seeing a Tumblr post that was kind of a prompt that was basically, "What if James only asked Lily out tha tone time?" and so this was the result. I hope you like it :) feel free to review!_

* * *

Something about the cold made it so simple to clear one's head. That's what James Potter had always stood by. So after the fight with Sirius, he found himself walking from the castle into the rigid cold evening air, with no destination in mind.

He couldn't believe that Sirius could be that stupid. Pranks were one thing, but what he had done went too far. He'd risked someone's life and almost made one of his best friends a murderer. Alcohol would be perfect at this moment, he thought pensively.

Growing tired of walking, James decided on a spot near the lake. The water moved quickly as the wind picked up a bit, he shivered, somewhat regretting not grabbing a cloak before leaving the dormitory.

He lost himself watching the world around him. Whether it was moments or hours later, he wasn't sure, but he heard footsteps approaching his spot.

"I suggest getting the hell away from me before I do something I regret. Remus isn't here this time to stop me from hurting you," James said not bothering to look up at the figure.

"Suit yourself," a familiar voice replied. "But, the alcohol's coming with me too."

He looked up at the red head who was currently holding a bottle of fire whiskey. "You'll catch your death out here, Evans."

"At least I was sensible enough to put on a cloak." She took a seat beside him and held up the bottle, silently offering him some.

He took it gladly, taking a large drink of it, feeling instantly warmer as it went down his throat. He handed it back to Lily who did the same. They didn't say anything, letting the wind fill the silence.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" She spoke finally, looking at him.

"You ever thought you could trust someone but then they go and completely fuck up?"

"Sounds familiar," she replied with a hint of bitterness.

"Sorry." James said, realizing his mistake.

"It's not your fault," she shrugged, taking another swig of the liquid. "You could hear the yelling from the common room."

"What did you hear?" He couldn't remember what had been said, but he could have easily mentioned something about Remus' secret or his own….

"Just lots of muffled swearing," she replied. "He really messed up, didn't he?"

James nodded, grabbing the bottle, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him." He took a swig and looked across the lake.

"You will. In time you'll be able to." He looked back to her and shrugged.

"There's no point in arguing about it." He took another drink. "What brought you out here anyways?"

"Fancied a walk I suppose."

"And you just so happened to be carrying alcohol with you?"

"I get thirsty," she responded with a slight smile. "If you must know, I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?"

"I do care about you," she said softly. "We're friends of a sort, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are," he smiled at her.

They sat there and talked for hours. Discussing things from homework to first crushes.

"I really did like you, when I asked you out that one time," a slightly drunk James said after telling her about his first date.

"You know what's funny about that? Under different circumstances, I probably would have said yes."

He felt a twinge of guilt at the memory. "I am sorry for what happened that day."

"I think I was expecting it to happen sooner or later. I just wasn't really expecting it to feel so awful," she reminisced.

"I always blamed myself for what happened between you two," he said honestly. It feel silent, the only sounds were the continual passing of the near empty alcohol bottle and the wind that had finally died down.

"So," James began, breaking the peaceful silence. "You really would have said yes, if it weren't for my terrible timing?"

She laughed softly, "Probably. I did have bit of a crush on you for a while. I thought you were a complete git, but I did like you."

"So, if I were to ask right now…?"

"It would still be bad timing." She stood up and turned to face him. "It's late and I have an essay to finish. You might want to consider getting back too, maybe coming up with times to ask girls out that aren't terrible. Good night, James."

"Right, night Lily," he called after her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and picked up the empty bottled that resided beside him before walking back towards the direction of the castle.


End file.
